The challenge of improving the performance of wireless networks has always been intriguing for researchers. Enhancements in the physical layer aim to achieve data rates approaching channel capacity, and new medium access control (MAC) schemes provision high utilization and throughput, along with fairness or Quality of Service guarantees. However, only half of the physical bandwidth is available for one way wireless communication, since the channel needs to be partitioned for transmit and receive operations either in the frequency or time domain. This is because a wireless node cannot transmit and receive over the same frequency band at the same time; in other words, full-duplex (FD) communication is not possible.